


Hero Ain't on my Résumé

by iceshade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fractured Fairy Tale, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic Everywhere in This Bitch, Other, Slow Burn (that was going too slow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coldwave Week Day 5: Monsters/Magic/Meta</p><p>In which Mick Rory is no one’s white knight; Lisa is no one’s princess; the dragon is not the bad guy; and Leonard’s new last name is “snark”. Also ~*magic*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick has no sense of self-preservation. Just go with it.

Honestly, the only reason Mick took this job was because it was an opportunity to see a real, live dragon. Well, that and the money was good, but, hello, giant firebreathing lizard? Hell yeah, sign Mick up. King Lewis had offered a lot of gold and his daughter's hand for anyone who could return his children to him. It was necessary bribe considering they were being guarded by goddamn dragon. But hey, Lewis wasn't winning any "King of the Year" awards, so it wasn't that surprising that he'd pissed one off.

"Sir Rory."

Heh. His title always made him grin when he heard it because he was probably the furthest thing from a knight in shining armor out there, but it allowed him to beat the shit out of some crazy things, AND he got paid for it. And if he sometimes left with the situation worse off than when he got there... well, no one really needed to to know that. See, Mick might prefer brawn to brains, but that didn't mean he didn't know when to cut his losses and run. This looked like it was shaping up to be one of those jobs.

"Sir Rory," the dragon said again, rolling the name around in his mouth. "I assume Lewis sent you to kill me? I guess he upped the offered bribe."

Mick was sure that if dragons had eyebrows, this ones' would be raised. Granted, charging in yelling was probably not the best course of action to start off with, but the dragon had just been curled up asleep in front of the castle, and fighting a sleeping dragon was no fun. The way the sun glinted off the beast's inky blue scales and silver horns as it dozed reminded Mick of precious gems. Until it woke up, stretched like a feline, and batted Mick away with its tail.

"Well," the dragon asked again when Mick just stood there standing, "what else were you offered?"

"Lisa. The princess."

The dragon's mouth, which had been opened in a yawn, snapped shut with a click of silver teeth. For all that it had been giving off the impression of a giant cat basking outside, the dragon was wide awake now; it's attention wholly fixed on the knight before him. It felt like the temperature had just dropped by ten degrees and his burn scars tingled.

" _Excuse_ me?" His breath was like frost as he hissed at Mick, ice blue eyes narrowing.

"He offered the princess' hand in marriage," Mick repeated, wondering what he was missing. That was what kings usually offered in exchange for rescuing their children, but the dragon seemed to be taking it personally.

It held Mick's eyes long enough for the stare to be uncomfortable. "Ah well," it sighed, looking away and breathing out a cloud of smoke, "no one ever would accuse Lewis of being a good father. But Lisa's not here right now, so you can be on your way."

Now Mick was really confused. "Wait, are you gonna fight me or not?"

The dragon let out a sound that could only be it laughing at him, and Mick wasn't sure if it was comforting or creepy that the dragon had a sense of humor.

"You _do_ have a fire in you," the dragon drawled, "I respect that, but Lisa doesn't need rescuing. I guard the hoarde, she adds to it–we've got a good thing going here. You're just going to hurt yourself, so I'm giving you the chance to walk away."

The mention of a "hoarde" and "fire" reminded Mick of the other reason he took this job, and he grabs his shield from where it lay, (his sword he'd picked up as soon as he was standing again; those are Mick's priorities). His temper flares again when he sees that the dragon has once again curled up in the shade of a tree, looking for all the world like it had gone back to sleep.

"Are you saying I'm not enough of a challenge for you, you overgrown, fire-breathing lizard!?"

The dragon lazily cracks an eye open at Mick's yell. "No. You're not. I'm a magical dragon, and you're a human with a pointy stick. Who would **you** bet on here?"

"Prove it. Show me how hot you burn!"

"Oh? What's this?" A third voice interrupts them; "another knight in shining armor here to save me?"

Mick lowers his sword and turns around. If he's not mistaken, that's Princess Lisa standing behind him, holding a bulging sack and looking not at all like anyone's prisoner. She's also holding the reins of his horse. The dragon's next words only confirm it.

"Hello sis, this is Sir Mick Rory and he's here to "rescue" you." Mick can almost hear the air-quotes around 'rescue'. "Lisa–Mick; Mick–Lisa. Did you get a good haul today?"

"Yeah. Too bad daddy still hasn't given up on us."

Suddenly, Mick's brain realizes what the two have been saying and comes to a screeching halt.

"You're the prince?"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the dragon—no, Leonard says.

Mick can only watch in stunned silence as Lisa brushes past him to rub her dragon-brother's _(what)_ nose. And is he smiling _(WHAT)_? "But you're a dragon."

"Stellar deductive reasoning, Sir Rory. No wonder they made you a knight."

Mick ignores the thinly veiled insult, in favor of focusing on Lisa waltzing away with his stuff. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Finders-keepers!" She turns and blows him a kiss as she responds, not even breaking her stride.

A wing like the night sky blocks his path as he tries to follow her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Len sing-songs; "this is a _lady's_ dwelling, and you were _not_ invited inside." Inside, Lisa cackles.

"Smug, scaly bastard," he growls; "I wish I could set you on fire."

"I know the feeling."

"You're a dragon!"

"I thought we had established that, yes."

"...is it permanent?"

It looked like the prince was trying to smirk, but with his dragon features he just looked hungry. "Not the question I thought you would ask first. Might as well get comfortable." What was—was he examining his nails?

Mick was skeptical. "This isn't one of those situations where if you tell me you'll have to kill me, is it?"

"As a rule, I dislike eating humans, considering I used to be one," Leonard drawled. "You have my word that as long as you do not try to harm me and mine, I will not try to eat you. However, if you call me a lizard again, I might consider it."

"How did this–you happen?" Mick waved his arm in Len's direction, gesturing at the entire dragon's form in hopes he would get it.

"A mage named Wells in a neighboring kingdom. Does wonderful things with magic. Very helpful with the right persuasion. Lisa helped, of course, but eventually we were able to convince him to cooperate, and the results you see before you."

"So if you didn't kidnap the princess..." Mick said slowly, trying to piece everything together.

"Actually I did," Len interrupted; "though 'kidnap' isn't exactly the word I'd use. What our darling father conveniently leaves out in the retelling is that we left of our own volition."

"And now a wizard turned you into a dragon."

"Mage, actually, but it works for us. Dragons hoard gold, Lisa loves gold, I love Lisa AND I can protect her."

"You love gold too, Lenny!" Lisa calls out from one of the windows.

"Very true," Len continues. "Tragically, I cannot return to my human form; all magic has its price, you know. There's probably a loophole, but I'm not in any rush to find it. Usually it's 'true love's kiss' in situations like these, and well, I like being a dragon."

Wow, the prince liked to hear himself speak, Mick thought absently. He shrugged; "seems like a fair trade to me: you don't lose your mind, but you can also fly and breathe fire. I'm not seeing a downside."

Len brought his face closer to Mick's, searching for who-knows-what in his gaze. "You're very fixated on that whole breathing fire thing."

It was phrased as a statement, but Mick could hear the underlying question in his words. "Fire is purifying," he answered, "it only leaves behind the truth. It's beautiful and dangerous. And besides, breathing fire is what dragons are known for; it's what they do."

"Actually," at this, Leonard drew himself up to his full height and took a deep breath; "it's not."

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, so who saw that totally obvious plot twist coming?  
> Reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine dragon!Len to look more or less like a cross between [this dragon](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/sete-mundos/images/4/49/Dragon-moon-star-purple.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130502220238) and [this dragon](http://rlv.zcache.com/black_dragon_with_night_sky_by_carla_morrow_small_square_tile-rfa1f93f738c243aa9c29c9b5a713f2bd_agtk1_8byvr_512.jpg) and a little more blue.  
> (both images found through google)

"Breathing fire is what dragons are known for; it's what they do."

"Actually..." at this, Leonard drew himself up to his full height and took a deep breath; "it's not."

_Shit._

But instead of Len setting Mick on fire or gobbling him up, he merely breathed on the stone walk beside him.

No, he wasn't merely breathing on the stone–he was **freezing** it. It was magnificent looking; like a glittering layer of diamond lay over the stone. And the smoke Mick thought Len had been letting out earlier? Must have actually been frost.

"Nice," he grunted.

Leonard preened–could dragons preen?–under the praise, and his scales seemed to glow. He sat back on his hind legs and watched the kight. Absently, Mick noticed that the dragon's underbelly was a slightly lighter shade of blue than the rest of him.

"So what else can you do?"

And Mick was nearly bowled over by the blast of cold air Leonard snorted in his direction. " **Rude,** " he said, turning his back on Mick.

"Aww, you hurt my brother's feelings. Poor Lenny."

_This family is nuts,_ Mick thought as Lisa came outside again. _Completely. Fucking. Nuts._ And was that a solid gold crown?

Len must have noticed it too. "Ooh, very nice headpiece. Is that from today's haul?"

"You noticed!"

"Of course I did."

Now both of them were ignoring him. Great. "I'm gonna burn everything," he muttered.

_That_ made them stop and face him.

"I'd rather you didn't," Len deadpanned; "I do take threats to my hoarde seriously, and stone doesn't burn easily. Or at all. We prefer to keep it cool here."

"If you're unhappy you can leave," Lisa said, "I'm going to go inside and eat."

"That is a very good idea, sis, I think I'll go for a hunt." Aaaand they were back to ignoring him. What did ice dragons even eat? "You," (or not) "can leave the easy way–on your own terms, or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" On second thought, a dragon smirking was pretty damn creepy. Mick really had to start thinking before speaking.

"I take you with me on my hunt;" Leonard brought his snout close enough to Mick's face that he could feel the chill from his breath; "and drop you somewhere. Literally."

And, well, Mick might not be the smartest guy ever knighted, but that didn't make him stupid by any means, (he just had some impulse control issues). He chose the easy way.

* * *

So that was how Mick Rory ended up strategically camped out (hiding. He was hiding,) outside the castle walls, huddling around a measly fire. The royal siblings still had more or less all his supplies, and it was only because Mick always kept firestarters on his person that kept him from being completely shit outta luck. Leonard hadn't been lying: it got really cold here. Mick _hated_ being cold.

"You're still here," a familiar voice said above him, and Mick absolutely did not shriek in surprise. "I don't think I was expecting that."

It took the knight a moment to actually find where the dragon was, because he blended in so well with the night sky. But Mick's fire reflected off the horns enough for him to figure out where to look. He wasn't surprised that Leonard was back; he just didn't think his little camp had been noticed. Mick had specifically waited until the prince returned returned from his hunt, his shadow temporarily blotting out the sun as he flew, before lighting a fire. "You still have all my stuff, and you really expected me to just leave?"

"Yes, actually;" Mick's fire also reflected off Len's sharp silver teeth when he spoke. It made him seem deadlier somehow. "Most knights–the ones that don't insist on leaving the hard way–will storm off in a snit; their pride getting the best of them. And very rarely, they'll come back with friends. That's always fun," he grins, "for me, at least."

"I thought you said you didn't eat humans," Mick commented.

"Oh, I don't." At this, Len leaned his neck even further over the wall and looked Mick straight in the eyes as he licked his chops; "not unless it's a last resort."

This time, Mick isn't sure if the shiver that runs down his spine is from fear or because the dragon's presence radiates cold. What he does know, is that if he's going down, he's going down fighting. He's still got his sword and shield from earlier, so he figures he can at least do some damage. That's probably why Leonard's next words shock him so much.

"You know it's warmer inside the castle."

"I... what?"

"I said, 'it's warmer inside the castle'," Leonard repeated, glancing at his talons, "Lisa's not as cold-blooded as I am. She does need some heat."

"This is a trick."

"No tricks. You've impressed my sister and defied my expectations. I think that's worth keeping you around for awhile. No?"

Leonard blew out the fire, and Mick sighed. What the hell. At least he'd be warm in his final moments. Maybe there'd even be liquor.

* * *

 

As it turns out, there _was_ liquor. A never-ending supply of it. It seemed having a kleptomaniac princess and a dragon living together meant you didn't want for anything. There was also gold dishes, gold utensils, and plenty of rooms with fireplaces. Mick honestly wasn't sure which was his favorite part. Leonard had even stuck his head in through the giant windows to join in the merriment before retiring to his alcove.

What definitely **wasn't** his favorite was the headache Mick woke up with the night after he and Lisa had a contest to see who could hold their alcohol better. Trying to out-drink a princess was not as easy as he'd thought, and his only consolation was that she seemed to be in just as much pain from her place on the cushions. Also, there were the charred remains of a chair in the fireplace.

"Oh my god, I'm going to throw up," Lisa groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes, "I think I'm dying. Nothing is beautiful and everything hurts."

(Mick just grunted into the carpet and hoped the room would stop spinning soon.)

"Ahh, the things I don't miss from when I was human," Len drawled from the window. He looked highly amused at the picture the pair made.

Mick was pretty sure the reply Lisa gave her brother was not anything remotely close to something he'd expect from a princess. But then again, nothing about this family what what he'd expected, and the past few weeks he'd spent with them had done nothing to prove him wrong. He'd also had far more fun in the short time he'd spent with them than he'd had his entire career as a knight, current hangover from hell notwithstanding.

The two were fairly isolated, far away as their castle was, and he'd discovered that Leonard especially was quite lonely. There weren't many places willing to give a dragon a chance, and even fewer that were eager to befriend one. Leonard couldn't leave his hoarde unguarded for too long–some kind of biological dragon imperitive that Mick didn't quite understand–so his options were limited. And to be fair, it was a very nice hoarde that, were it not guarded by a dragon, would be ripe for pillaging.

Not that Mick would ever admit this out loud, but he found Leonard more enchanting than anything in the hoarde. The dragon glittered like cut gems when the sun hit his scales, his teeth were sharper than any sword, and he could freeze things with his breath. But it wasn't just that; he had a quick wit, and his voice gave Mick the same feeling sipping hot soup on a cold day would. Yeah, Len was definitely Mick's favorite thing here.

By the time Mick and Lisa had dragged themselves off the floor and to their own rooms, Len had gone outside and was curled up in the sun to wile away the hours. He looks up at a groan a little later to see Mick standing before him bundled up in furs and holding his head. It's sweet; ordinary humans can't be near Len for more than short periods because ice dragon (hence the furs), but the sunlight must be agonizing to the hungover man.

"You can go inside and sleep," he says softly, "I know your head must hurt and it's not as bright inside."

Mick looks at him blearily. "Shut up and let me keep you company," he says instead.

Len is oddly touched. He lifts one of his wings in invitation to shade Mick from the glare of the sun, and the man accepts. Mick presses his heated forehead against the cool scales of Len's flank and sighs in relief. They don't usually sit so close to one another, but right now both of them relish in the other's nearness. Len lets the sound of his breathing rumbling through his chest fill the silence between them.

Eventually the silence breaks. "I think Cisco might be coming over sometime in the next few days," Len says; "you know, check on his masterpiece."

"Cisco..." It took Mick a few minutes to place the name, "that's one of Wells' apprentices, right? The guy that turned you into a dragon. Cisco is the one Lisa likes to flirt with?"

"Please don't remind me," Len said; his talons digging furrows into the ground revealing his true irritation.

Mick had only met Cisco once before, when he'd come on an errand for Mage Wells, (whom he had yet to meet, along with his other apprentice). Apparently dragon's blood was useful for a lot of things, and that had been part of their agreement in exchange for Wells turning him into one.

Wait...

"You saw Cisco less than a moon ago!" Mick sat up straight; "Lisa said you usually only see them twice a year."

Len studiously refused to meet Mick's eyes at that pronouncement. Mick would probably figure it out on his own, but he wasn't going to help speed up the process. He fidgeted as Mick ran through all the possible reasons a mage would need to visit.

"My head hurts too much to deal with this right now, you idiotic lizard," Mick finally said; "I'm just gonna ask Lisa later."

A paw presses down on his back. "Please don't," Len says, "she doesn't know yet, and I'd rather keep it that way.

"Nothing's wrong, I just—" Len sighed, "I just have some questions about dragon lore that I need answered. The matter is a bit delicate for our usual correspondence, and quite a bit personal."

"I guess that means I'm not invited to the party," Mick asks, trying to inject some levity into the conversation as Len's paw retreats.

"You know that you have access to everything that is in my possession. If it becomes necessary, I will tell you what you need to know, but for now, let me have my secrets."

Len finally meets Mick's eyes, and he's startled as they reflect the color of the sky. He finds his voice and agrees.

* * *

 

The next few days pass quickly, with Lisa yelling at her brother for not telling her something was wrong, Len hiding inside more than usual, and Mick without an outlet for his burgeoning anger. The strangest thing was: he wasn't even sure why he was angry. So he had taken to practicing his swordsmanship outside, as the chill had mostly retreated inside with Len.

Lisa found his exercises incredibly entertaining as they tended to end with Mick sweaty and shirtless. It was one of those times when Apprentice Cisco showed up. Because of course he would.

"Nice. I see the appeal. Almost makes me wish I went for dudes in that way."

Mick spun around and had the tip of his sword pressed against this stranger's Adam's apple before he even realized what he was doing. They didn't get many visitors here, and they usually weren't stopping by for tea and cookies. Much to his chagrin, the young man didn't look at all put off by his less-than-hospitable welcome.

"Chill, bro," he said, pushing the sword away from his neck, "it's just me. No need to try and take my head off."

_Who_ was _this kid?_ Mick barely had time to wonder that before the kid was giving him an exaggerated bow and introducing himself.

"Supreme Overlord Cisco, at your service."

"You're still an apprentice, dumbass," Len said from behind them. Would wonders never cease? He'd finally deigned to come outside again; "and I'd appreciate if you didn't antagonize my guests. And Mick, please don't try to kill him; I'm sure there's no way that can end well for us. I know Wells is fond of him."

"Ruin my fun," Cisco pouted as Mick sheathed his sword, "you wanted me here."

"Yes I did. And I conviniently sent Lisa off on an errand, so I could have your undivided attention. Now if you wouldn't mind?"

Cisco's full-body shiver at Len's words was incredibly amusing to Mick; he knew how... _intense_ the princess could be. The Apprentice pointed an accusing finger at Len; "yo, your sister's scary, man. I'm honestly not sure which one of you is going to eat me out—up, _up!_ —eat me up first."

Judging by Len's chuckle, he hadn't missed Cisco's slip either. "Didn't you come here for a _reason,_ Apprentice?"

"And I'm ready just as soon as you stop oogling beefcake here. Don't put this all on me."

The temperature definitely dropped by a few degrees at Cisco's pronouncement, and MIck didn't even need to turn around to know that it was because of Len, even as goosebumps sprouted across his arms and torso. He was beginning to understand why these visits only happened two or three times a year, if Wells' other apprentices were like this one.

"Mick, I'm sorry. You," (at this Len pointed a silver talon at Cisco) "you know the way. I'll see you in my rooms or I'll deal with this myself." With that, Len launched himself into the sky; flying to the other side of the castle where his alcove was located.

"I doubt it," Cisco yelled after him. He turned and smirked at Mick before heading into the castle; "later, bro."

That was the last Mick saw of either of them for the rest of the day and the following two as well. He did hear yelling and crashing from the inner chambers of the castle, but he avoided those areas. Mick didn't want to get caught in any magical crossfire.

Lisa, when she returned, tried to find out what was happening, and had had the door shut firmly in her face. So now the two of them were commiserating together, coming up with more and more ridiculous reasons for Cisco being there (the current favorite was that Len had somehow lain an egg—they had yet to top that one), while Mick was trying to see how much stuff he could set on fire before Len came out and yelled at him.

They hear a muffled explosion followed by some oddly-scented smoke wafting down the halls and the sound of something breaking. Pretty par for the course, but the two just have to look at each other before they start laughing. They're laughing so hard, they miss hearing the door open and Cisco coming out of it.

"Hey!" He has to clap his hands a few times to get their attention; "over here! I need Hotty McBeefcake to come with me now, thanks."

This sets Lisa off laughing again, but Mick hoists himself up and goes with him. If it means he'll finally get some answers, why not? He glowered at Cisco, though, and was pleased to see the apprentice take a step back. He did **not** want that nickname to stick.

(Cisco honestly considered smacking the knight on the nose and saying " _no!_ " as if to an unruly pet, but decided he liked his hands and face where they were just fine.)

Following the funky smoke, they eventually made it to where Len and Cisco had been holed up for the past few days. Mick had visited Len's alcove on occasion, but this was a room he'd never been to before. It was clearly a workshop of some sort, and, in addition to the weird gizmos and junior chemistry lab setup, there were suspicious stains and burn marks littering the walls and floor. And there was Len: hiding in a corner.

"Is that _glitter?_ " Mick asked incredulously, feeling a laugh bubble up inside him. Len just ignored him.

"Don't worry about him right now," Cisco said absently as he came in behind him, "I need to focus on you." He threw a handful of powder at Mick's head, making him cough and sputter as he inadvertently inhaled some, humming to himself as he looked at who-knows-what in a palm mirror.

" **What the hell is wrong with you,** " Mick roared as soon as he could breathe again; "you don't ask for someone's help and then try to kill 'em!"

"Oh you're fine," Cisco commented dismissively, now checking Mick's eyes like a medic. "Say 'ahh'."

"Just do as he says, Mick." It's the first words Len has spoken to him in days, and that's enough to shock him into temporary cooperation.

"Yeah, because why listen to Cisco? It's not like he's the expert here or anything..."

"Look, umm, Mick..." Len continues over Cisco's ranting, "are you happy here? Do you like being here with me and Lisa?"

"What?"

"Really? _Really!?_ That's really what you're going with!?" Cisco bursts out, cutting of his rant that he _knows_ no one was listening to, no one ever does, that's not the point; "I did not just hear you basically ask, 'do you like me? Check yes or no.' Did you de-age when I wasn't looking somehow?"

"Cisco, mage-in-training or not, I will freeze you where you stand if you don't shut up," Len snaps.

Cisco shuts up.

Mick just stands there gaping at the two of them, puzzle pieces falling into place. He feels warm inside, despite the chill caused by Len's proximity. "Lenny, are you asking me...?"

Len is squirming in place now, clearly uncomfortable or embarrassed. "I'm asking you..." he hesitates, "if you had a choice: leave and live a life of wealth and adventure; kill me and reap the rewards of being a dragon slayer; or to stay here as my companion, knowing that your days as a knight-for-hire were over; what would you choose?"

Mick knows the other offers are supposed to be more tempting, but he also hears the underlying question too. He steps towards Len, making sure the dragon can see the absolute certainty in his face. "You idiot. Of course I choose you."

Mick has just enough time to see Len's expression turn radiant before his world explodes in white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter KICKED MY ASS. Like seriously, I could not get it to end. Thank god for spring break. 
> 
> The last part will be written after Coldwave Week 2016 is over. I swear I will not leave this fic unfinished, it just might take some time. 
> 
> PS, tomorrow's fic (day 6) will not be uploaded until late tomorrow evening because Shabbos


End file.
